taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn and Sena
This page is about the supposed relationship of Finn and Sena. Finn's Hints 'Episode 5' *Donha tells Finn to ask Sena to apologize to Rai because Sena always listens to him. Finn goes to her room and says her name gently, and looks in the mirror with her. He closes his eyes as if in disappointment, and says that she's the leader, and leaves the room. *At the nearing end of the episode, while Sena is smiling at Rai, Finn seems to be the only one who isn't happy that the feud between Rai and Sena has ended. His expression seems to be depicted as jealousy. He makes a "hmph" noise after Tori notes they won't need to wear earplugs anymore when they fight. 'Episode 11' *When Tori starts teasing Sena about her father, Finn joins in too. 'Episode 13' *Finn saves Rai and Sena using the Jul character, and smiles at Sena. 'Episode 21' *When Rai told him and Donha to run, Finn picked up an unconciouss Sena and held her very close. *In the background you can see Finn gazing worridely at Sena. 'Korean Episode 26' *Finn looks back at the worried Sena when they recieve the news about Rai. Sena's Hints 'Episode 2' *Sena asks Finn if Rai is an inexperienced member of the team and shouldn't fight, but Finn tells her he has the skills, and they need all the help they can get. Sena admits that he's probably right. 'Episode 5' *When Finn leaves her room after he fails to convince her to apologize to Rai, Sena lets out her breath and looks to the floor sadly with her eyes closed. Then she tells herself she's not acting much like a leader, and if she doesn't end her feud with Rai soon it will affect things moral. 'Episode 6' *When Hak senses another Tai Chi card Sena tells Finn to come with her and the others to guard the ship. 'Episode 8' *When Sena finds out that Rai is constantly trying to beat Finn at games, she seems really upset *She tells Rai about Finn's way of hiding his feelings, and that she knows that he really does care and really is a good friend. Rai denies her, but she tells him that she's serious, and says while smiling that although Finn doesn't show it, she knows that they are all very important to him. *When about to do the mission, Sena tells Finn to be careful. *Sena is the one bandaging Finn from his wounds while smiling. Sena seems happy and announces that they may have seen a new Rai, but she becomes diappointed when she sees Rai continuing to train hard at games so he can beat Finn. 'Episode 13' *After being saved, Sena turns around from running to see Finn, and she smiles big, letting out a laugh of relief. She thanks them (meaning Finn, Tori, and Donha) while smiling and speaking really warmly. 'Episode 20' *Sena yells to Finn and Rai to be careful when they're up against Ave. *When Sena wonders where Tori, Dohna, and Finn are, she simply says, "I wonder where Finn and the others are." She just named Finn. Similarities Physically Finn and Sena both sort of resemble each other: *both are the same height and possibly weight *they have long flowing hair and a similar bang arrangement *their clothes have long sleeves and long pant legs *they are the same age Mentally Finn and Sena have similar habits: *they are good at decision-making Category:Couples